


Jealousy

by BryceWrites



Series: Futures and Fangs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Wife, Bitchslapping, F/M, Fights, Gen, Married Couple, Married Life, Psychic, Vampires, Waiters & Waitresses, vampirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryceWrites/pseuds/BryceWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show a character feeling jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

I looked up, hearing something being knocked into. Scarlett had knocked her hip on that side table three times already today and we hadn’t even hit the lunch rush yet. The only reason she usually hit her hip on the table was when she was mad; when her movements were rushed and frantic. But other than her hip colliding with the side table, which I knew hurt, she didn’t looked rushed or frantic. I watched her until she left the room before going back to prepping veggies. Her heart rate was a little higher than normal, but nothing I hadn’t heard before on stressful days.

“Hey Benny?” I heard, making me look up again. It was the new waitress we’d hired, Cindi. She was a pretty lil’ thang; blonde, blue eyes, long legs. She liked to wear shorty-shorts and bend over at certain tables so the kitchen could get an eye full. Despite it all, she was a good waitress.

“Yes sugah?” I asked.

She bit her pretty lil’ red lip and I never would’ve told Scar, but it did things to me I didn’t like. “How long you say you been married?”

I turned back to the veggies, seeing as it wasn’t anythin’ too important. “Lil’ over a year.”

“Do you like it? Married life?” She asked.

I smirked and shook my head. “It ain’t a life, it’s who yer with, darlin’. Don’t matter whatcha doin’, s’long as you got somebody watchin’ yer back.”

“And Scar does that for you? Watch your back?” She asked.

I heard something bang from the pantry and looked up in its direction. Scar came out with a fake smile. “No problem. Just dropped a can of tomatoes.”

I watched her go back around the corner into her office, fidgeting with the can of tomatoes. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what the problem was. “Yeah sugah, she does.” I answered Cindi.

“Okay.” Cindi said in a manner I thought to be provoking as she raked her eyes over me before turning to leave.

Bernie let out a low whistle after she left the kitchen. “Wouldn’t mind gettin’ me a piece of them long legs.”

“Go for it.” I said, thinking maybe if she got her claws into Bernie, she’d leave me alone.

 

* * *

It was almost closing time when I was scrapping meat off the grill to clean it. Scar came around the corner, prepping things for tomorrow and banged her hip on the counter. “Mother fucker.” I heard her mumble. Jason, the night cook, and I glanced at her.

“Ya alright boss lady?” Jason asked.

Scar looked downright pissed when she looked up at him, only holding up her hand to inform him it was better if he didn’t keep talking before she turned and headed for the office, rubbing her hip the whole way.

“Jason, clean this grill when yer finished with that one.” I told him, taking off my apron and hanging it on the rack around the corner. I continued past the counter and around the corner to pause before entering the office. Scar was mumbling something and even with my enhanced hearing, I could barely hear her.

“Stupid fuckin’ wench. Daughter of a goat. Whore bitch thinkin’ she can take my fuckin’ man.” Scar kept mumbling over and over again in a different order each time.

I took a couple steps back quietly before making myself louder as I came around the corner. I came up behind her, leaned down and kissed her cheek, wrapping my arms around her.

“Hey honey.” She said in a flat tone.

“What’s wrong, sugah?” I asked quietly.

“Nothin’. Just trying to close out. I’m not here tonight, I guess.” She said quietly back.

“Ya want help?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, go clean the kitchen. I know how you like to do that.” She said, absently patting my arm.

“What’s wrong?” I asked again, leaning down so my lips barely brushed her ear. I could hear her breath hitch and a little gasp being pulled in.

She shook her head a little bit. “I’m fine darlin’.”

“Don’t seem fine.” I told her, spinning the chair around and squatting down in front of her.

“Just… irritated.” She relented, spinning the chair back to face the desk.

I sighed deeply, took a firm hold of the chair and pulled her back away from the computer into the middle of the room. I spun the chair back to face me before returning to squat in front of her. “I ain’t sure ya heard me right, so I ain’t got a problem in repeatin’ myself. What has got ya so tangled?”

She looked upset at the fact I was trying to talk to her as she crossed her arms. We’d been together over a year; I knew her tactics. She liked to pretend to ignore me, but she only ever wanted to tell me the problem. It was gettin’ her to talk that was the hard part.

Scar looked away from me, up at the picture of us on our wedding day with Sam and Dean on either side of us. She just shook her head before looking back at me. “You haven’t aged a day.”

“You know I ain’t.” I told her quietly.

She nodded. “I know.”

“This what this about? Me not agin’?” I asked her.

She shook her head. “No. That’s silly. I’ll be the only old lady on the block with a fit as fuck husband.” She said, giving me a nervous laugh but I saw the tears start to well in her eyes.

“Sugah, talk to me.” I said gently.

“You’ll live forever. You’ve already lived so long. If you…” She paused, looking up at the ceiling and drawing in a long breath. “If you get bored of me, or something, if you want to leave, you just have to tell me.” She said and I saw her walls inside start to crumble.

My mouth fell open. “Ya think… ya think I’m bored of ya?” I could hardly spit the words out.

She shrugged her shoulders hopelessly, her head falling forward. “I think if you are, you need to tell me.”

“Oh my gawd.” I said, pulling her out of the chair and holding her against me. “This is ‘bout Cindi, aint’ it?”

She pushed against me. “I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it.” She said, trying to get out of my grasp.

“Listen,” I told her quietly, making her look at me. “I ain’t never gonna get bored of ya. Never. And, I’ll be honest sugah. I looked. I looked hard.” I told her and she deflated against my grip. “But I ain’t never goin’ after her ‘cause you’re better.”

“I won’t ever look like that. Long hair, long legs. I can’t make every guy fall to his knees.” She told me, sounding defeated.

“But look where ya got me.” I whispered, making her look up to see we were both on our knees on the floor. “But you ain’t above me, same as I ain’t above you. We’re sittin’ here together. It’s a partnership. I ain’t in it for the looks, even though I’ve had to beat Bernie off ya with a stick. It ain’t about long legs, ‘cause you outran a werewolf on yours. You ain’t gotta make every guy fall over ya, but I’ve been fallin’ over ya since ya got drunk and sewed yerself back together. Since we covered your kitchen in cake batter.”

She just sat there.

“Ya think Cindi ain’t gonna cry when she sees blood? Ya think Cindi is gonna yell at a vampire because he put the dishes away wrong?” I asked with a smile.

“Cindi doesn’t know you’re a vampire.” Scar told me, wiping her eyes.

“But if she knew, she wouldn’t be within a hundred miles of this place. But you didn’t give a shit; ya married my sorry ass anyways.” I told her with a smile.

She smiled a little bit with me. “You asked. I just said yes.”

I took her chin, making her look at me. “But ya said yes. I dunno what that means to ya, darlin’, but in my book, ain’t never gonna be nobody prettier or better at dealin’ with me. Cindi ain’t been through a quarter of what you have. Ya died for Christ’s sake. You’re a survivor.”

Scar tilted her head to look up at me and I could see her slowly building herself back up inside. Her heart rate was evening out, if not a little faster than normal. “Thank you for not brushing me off.”

I shook my head. “Ain’t never a time I ain’t got for you.” I told her, leanin’ down to kiss her.

She sighed against my lips and I tried not to chuckle. She was so goddamn adorable. “But what about Cindi?” She asked after I pulled back.

I shrugged. “What about her?”

“Well, she’s gotta stop this shit or I’mma bury her in the backyard alive.” She told me sternly.

I chuckled heartily with a nod. “Do somethin’ she can’t. Kiss me, grab my ass.” I said with another shrug. “Think of something you can do that she can’t.”

She bit her lip but nodded. “Alright, I can do that.”

I grinned. “That’s my girl. I’m gonna help Jason finish cleanin’, you’re gonna run the end of date report, and we’re gonna go hope to fuck like bunnies.” I told her, kissing her again before standing up and helping her to her feet.

 

* * *

It was almost one in the afternoon the day after, the next time Cindi came to lean against the counter. She wore a low cut shirt that showed even more cleavage when she leaned on the counter, pulling it further down. I was tryin’ my best to barely look at her.

“Hey Benny?” She called.

“Yessum?” I asked, not looking back over at her as I flipped a burger and stirred a pot of stew.

“Jason said you and Scarlett got into a fight last night. You okay?” She asked.

“Benny?” I heard suddenly from inside the cooler before it was popped open. “Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?” Scar asked, looking at me.

“Nah darlin’.” I said with a glance at her.

“Awesome. Hey babe, where on earth did you hide the turnips in the freezer box?” She asked, looking at her sheet and coming to lean against the counter close to me.

I thought about it for a moment. “I think they’re in the top left bin.”

“Well you get points for trying, but they were buried under the radishes on the middle shelf in the back.” She said with a smile.

“Then why ya askin’ me?” I asked.

“How can you cook if you don’t know where the food is?” She asked with a playful smile.

“I’ll show you cookin’.” I told her with a pointed look. “You do the thing I told you last night? She shook her head at me, making a checkmark on her list. I grabbed her arm before she got very far. “What was the name of the song Dean blared at the weddin’?”

She looked up at me confused. “Um… Hold on Loosely. Why?”

I shrugged for effect. “Just wonderin’.”

“Benny, love?” She asked, coming closer to me. I smiled at her, moving to flip more burgers. She shook her head at me, moving back towards the office.

 

* * *

It was almost closing time when Cindi came around the counter. Jason and I were cleaning when he glanced up at her. I knew her scent; it was flooded with too much perfume, so I could tell when to avoid it. “Hey Benny.” She said, hopping up on the counter closest to my stove.

“Yessum?” I asked, not looking up at her.

“I saw the little spat you had with Scar earlier. Sorry ‘bout that.” Cindi said.

I shook my head. “Weren’t no spat.”

“It sure looked like you weren’t gettin’ along.” Cindi said in a voice most men would’ve dropped at.

Jason kept glancing over his shoulder at the office door and I wanted to smirk.

“We get along just fine, darlin’.” I told her, wondering how long it’d take for Scar to find her in the position.

“You know,” She said, laying her hand on my chest. “If you ever need help, with anything…” She trailed off. With my enhanced senses, I heard Scar sneaking down the hall before her heart rate started pounding.

“Alright bitch.” She said, announcing her presence. “I gave you ten too many chances.” She said, coming around the corner and grabbing a handful of hair. “Do you see this man right here?” She asked, dragging the girl who was whimpering over in front of Jason.

“Yes.” Cindi squeaked.

“This is my Night Cook. His name is Jason and if you touch him, I will cut off your hand. I appreciate his work far more than your subpar waitressing.” Scar said before moving her back to stand in front of me. “Do you see this man?”

“Yes.” Cindi squeaked again. “This is my husband of almost a year and a half. A little back story on that, we were bounty hunters. I have killed people before, same as this man right here. The absolute only reason you are not dead right now is because I don’t want to have to hire another waitress. If you touch this man again, I will bury you alive in my backyard and no one will ever see you again. Am I completely understood?” Scarlett said, gripping her head harder and making Cindi whimper more.

“Yes, yes please just let me go.” Cindi begged.

Scar let her go with a toss, throwing her against the counter. “I expect you here for your shift at 11.” Scarlett said, crossing her arms over her chest before turning back to me.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but don’t mean it didn’t work.” I said with a smile as she high tailed it out of there. I pulled Scarlett close, cupping her butt to drag her up my body so she could wrap her legs around my hips. I kissed her deeply, getting as close as we could with clothes on.

“You were a bounty hunter?” Jason asked from my right side.

Scarlett pulled away and blushed. She’d obviously forgot Jason was standing next to us as I set her back on the floor. “Well, yeah. Ya gotta make money.”

“You killed people?” He asked again.

She glanced at me, rubbing the back of her neck. “She’s killed more than me. She brought home the bacon.” I told Jason, turning back to the grill.

“I will never leave the toilet seat up ever again.” Jason said, going back to his work diligently.


End file.
